La Rosa
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: Especial de Halloween. Solo hacia su deber, y gracias a ello le ofrecieron un bello regalo. Basado en TMNT 2012.


**Hola chic s, espero que esto cuente como un fic para Halloween, trate de hacerlo lo más adaptado a la fecha, cómo sea, disfruten el fic. :D**

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. _(Como ya todos deben de saber)_ Y Bla, bla, bla. XD**

**Que disfruten el fic. **

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬ **

**LA ROSA**

Era la fecha de Halloween, una de las más esperadas de todo el año, aquella en dónde las personas, (En especial los niños) salían finalizando la tarde para pedir dulces en las casas de su vecindario o en otras más alejadas, no excluiremos que se disfrazaban de lo que ellos querían.

A pesar de tener 15 años, las tortugas solían salir para observar esas festividades desde las azoteas de los edificios, jamás pudieron vivir aquella experiencia que los humanos menores gozaban, se veía tan divertida. Pero tenían una regla estricta, y es que si las personas los veían se asustarían de su apariencia… Una vez se les cruzó la idea hace años de poder salir a la superficie y pedir las anheladas golosinas a las personas, ya que estas no podrían asustarse de ellos porque "supuestamente" estaban disfrazados. Lamentablemente Splinter no quería arriesgarlos a todos, por lo que nunca escucharon un: "Sí" De parte de él.

Y aquella idea, con el tiempo se perdió.

—Bien chicos, ya esta haciéndose tarde, mejor regresemos a casa para esperar a April y a Casey. – Sugirió el líder.

—Sí, me muero por ver esa película. – Rafael estaba emocionado, la sola idea de ver un film cuya categoría era una de sus favoritas lo hacia verse como un fan esperando una noticia de su serie favorita. **(N.A: Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. XD)**

—¿En serio tenían que escoger una de terror? – Preguntó el menor, a diferencia de su segundo hermano, a Mikey le aterraban esas películas, nunca podía conciliar el sueño después de verlas.

—Es por las fechas hermano. – Hablo Donnie. – No puedes culpar al voto de mayoría que pidió que viéramos una película de miedo a que contar historia de terror.

—No sé cual de las dos opciones era peor. – Ahora Mikey se encontraba en un leve dilema.

—Ya chicos, apresuren el paso y no sean tortugas. – Bromeó el de rojo, empezando a correr junto con Leonardo.

—Ya veremos quién es la tortuga. - Los hermanos restantes les siguieron el paso, igual de felices por el mini-Juego que había implantado Rafa.

Las rizas hacían eco en los techos de los edificios y las casas, era algo inevitable para cuatro adolescentes. Si los llegabas a escuchar te daba una curiosidad infinita de salir a investigar el origen de aquel animado sonido.

Con unas enormes sonrisas los Hamato pasaban un buen tiempo de caridad entre ellos, adoraban jugar como niños.

En la carrera Rafael tomaba la delantera, Leonardo le pisaba los talones, decidido a ganarle, Donatello solo quería pasar el rato observando divertido como sus dos hermanos peleaban por el primer lugar, y Miguel Ángel mentalmente se estaba jurando a dejar de hacerle honor a su especie biológica.

Este último estaba por dar un salto hacia la otra azotea, pero algo llamó su atención, lo que provocó detenerse.

Había escuchado que alguien lloraba en el callejón que le impedía continuar con la carrerita, y sobre el cual estaba por saltar. No podía estar loco, ni mucho menos sordo. Trato de observar en las sombras cuya tenue luz apenas llegaba, solo para ver un pequeño bulto detrás de un contenedor de basura, luego levanto la vista viendo como sus hermanos mayores se alejaban sin darse cuenta de su pequeña parada.

—_Supongo que no importara si me demoro un poco en llegar a casa. _– Se dijo.

En ese momento bajo por la escalera de incendios tratando de hacer el mayor silencio posible. Entonces lo confirmó. Alguien lloraba desconsoladamente, y ello le preocupaba. Al acercarse más hacia el contenedor pudo verlo mejor, se trataba de un niño que no pasaba de los ocho años, cuyos cabellos eran de color castaño, su piel era blanca, muy pálida para su edad, su ropa era andrajosa, lo que le provocó lástima al menor de los ninja. Estaba sentado con sus rodillas dobladas mientras su cabeza estaba cubierta por ellas, al parecer no quería que lo vieran llorar.

Intento fallido.

—Oye niño. – Lo llamó Mikey. El nombrado levanto la mirada rápidamente para toparse con unos bellos ojos color mar cristalino. - ¿Por qué lloras?

—P-por nada. – Se secó las lágrimas, intentando desviar el tema.

—Si lloraras por nada no estarías así. – Insistió el joven.

—En serio no me sucede nada. – Se tomo su tiempo para observar detenidamente a la "persona" que se atrevió a hacerle esa pregunta. – Pero… ¿Qué clase de disfraz es ese? – Preguntó extrañado.

Mikey abrió sus ojos como platos.

—_¿Qué acaso este niño no se da cuenta de que no llevo disfraz? – _Pensó para sí mismo. – _Debe de pensar lo contrario por ser Halloween… De razón no gritó cuando me vio. - Supuso. _– Ham… Yo soy una tortuga ninja mutante.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para disfrazarte en día de brujas? – Lo miro curioso.

—Sí, sí lo soy. – Afirmó. – Pero no quisiera que me cambies el tema niño, no me gusta ver a las personas llorar.

—En primera no soy niño, me llamo Eleazar. – Se presentó. – Y en segunda… Solo estoy triste. – Bajo la cabeza.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué, Eleazar? – Mikey detestaba ser un metiche, pero eran casos como este en los que se veía obligado a ayudar a los necesitados.

—Es que… - Volvió a llorar. – Mi mamá y mi papá prometieron encontrarse conmigo muy pronto, los he estado esperando desde que nos separamos… Y hasta ahora no los encuentro. – Aumentó la intensidad del llanto.

—Cielos… Lo lamento. – Posó su mano en el hombro del niño, para su sorpresa lo sentía frío, y eso que apenas finalizaba el otoño.

—Deseo tanto verlos de nuevo. - Mikey se sentía impotente de no encontrar la forma de solucionar el problema del niño, pero recordó algo que Splinter le dijo: "_Las palabras pueden ser más significativas que una simple acción." _Eso le dio una idea.

—...Tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero estoy seguro que si tus padres te aman tanto como tú a ellos los vas a encontrar más pronto de lo que tú crees. – Lo apoyó sonriendo. – Solo debes tener fe.

—¿Fe? – Observó sorprendido como el quelonio sonreía, no recordaba una sonrisa así ante antes. Era una linda experiencia que a la pobre alma la llenaba de paz. – Tal vez sí estoy apresurándome demasiado, pero eso no evita sentirme solo.

—Pues si quieres puedes ser mi amigo, así no te sentirás tan solo hasta que encuentres a tus padres. – Ofreció la mejor solución que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Un amigo? Yo jamás he tenido uno. – Inocentemente confesó parte de su corta vida.

—Pues es una alegría de mi parte que sea el primer amigo que tendrás. – Volvió a expresar esa sonrisa que tanto atraía a Eleazar.

El niño correspondió el afecto de la misma forma.

—Muchas gracias… Ehh… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Oh sí, lo siento jeje. Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, pero mis amigos y hermanos me llaman Mikey. – Se apenó.

—Pues muchas gracias por ser mi amigo Mikey. – Agradeció el pequeño.

—Y gracias a ti por ser el mío. – De forma juguetona despeinó los cabellos del niño mientras este soltaba una carcajada.

—Oye… Quisiera darte algo. – Del bolsillo de su desgastado pantalón saco una rosa, era tan hermosa y con un color rojo aún más brillante que el rubí, por lo visto debió de conseguirla hace una horas porque ninguna otra flor así podía mantenerse tan fresca y con ese buen aroma por mucho tiempo estando sin sus raíces.

—Eleazar, es muy hermosa. – La sostuvo con cuidado, sabiendo que podía romperla con un movimiento brusco. – No puedo aceptar este tesoro, deberías de tenerla tú.

—No Mikey, quiero que tú la conserves. – Insistió. – Para que me puedas recordar.

—Pero yo…

—¡MIKEY! – Se oyó una voz en la lejanía interrumpiendo la oración del joven. Era Rafael.

—¿¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL EN DÓNDE ESTAS!? – Ese tono preocupado no podía pertenecerle a nadie más que a Leo.

—¡MIKEY! – Esta vez grito Donnie. - ¡RESPONDE!

—Oh Dios… - Recordó en ese momento que había dejado de seguir a sus hermanos, lo más probable es que lo hayan estado buscando desde qué horas Dios sabe. - ¡LOS CHICOS! – Se levanto para observar mejor como las sombras de sus hermanos pasaban por él sin darse cuenta que se encontraba en el callejón.

Al regresar la mirada, la sorpresa lo invadió, Eleazar ya no estaba.

—P-Pero, ¿Cómo pudo…? – Su pregunta se perdió en el ambiente, pues no tenía una respuesta.

Movió su cabeza para quitarse esa idea, ya después se encargaría de buscar a su amigo. Empezó a subir hacia la azotea con el fin de encontrarse con sus hermanos, ya que por lo visto le iban a dar el sermón de su vida.

Olvidándose por completo que sin querer dejo olvidada una rosa.

* * *

><p>—No nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos Mikey. – Le recriminó Rafa. Estando ya todos en la alcantarilla a unos pasos de su guarida.<p>

—Lo siento, pero es que no podía evitarlo. – Justificó.

—Te acepto de todo. Pero detenerte para apreciar una exposición pública sobre cómo preparar una pizza casera es demasiado. – Leo no se quedó atrás.

Miguel Ángel decidió no decirles la verdad, en ese sentido pensó que mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto.

—No lo volveré a hacer ¿Okey?. – El menor empezaba a irritarse. - ¿En serio quieren que lo repita por quincuagésima vez?

—No gracias. – Respondió el genio. - ¡Ya llegamos chicos! – Avisó cuando ya todos estaban en casa.

—Al fin. – Se alivió Casey. – Creí que se perderían la noche de terror.

—¿Estas bromeando Jones? – Rafa choco palmas con él en señal de saludo. – Nunca en mi vida me pierdo una película de miedo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – La pelirroja se intrigó.

—Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo. – Donnie miro a Mikey de reojo cuando le hablo a April.

—Dije que lo sentía.

—Oye Mikey… - El chico humano pelinegro se fijo en un pequeño detalle que traía el recién nombrado consigo. - ¿Eso que tienes ahí es una rosa?

—¿Qué? – Extrañado observó cómo es que en su mano derecha sostenía la misma rosa que Eleazar le había ofrecido tener.

Doble sorpresa vivida en un día.

—¿Estas bien? – El mayor se preocupó por el estado que adquirió el ninja de naranja. Pero aquella emoción desapareció al ver como es que su hermano torció sus labios enormemente mostrando la felicidad que solía caracterizarlo.

—Sí Leo. – Lo miro con sus ojos brillando de ilusión. – Estoy muy bien en realidad.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa? – Pregunto Rafa.

—Es bellísima. – Apreció la chica.

—Yo… Me la encontré por allí. – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. – Estaba tirada y decidí traerla para cuidarla. – Continuó sonriendo.

—Bueno… - Leo se convenció de la respuesta de su hermanito. – En lo que instalas la rosa nosotros pondremos la película, ¿Te parece?

—Claro Leo. – Como todo buen niño obedeció la sugerencia del líder.

Entro a su habitación, con dos preguntas implantadas en su cabeza. En su dilema consiguió un vaso con agua para su bella rosa, después de sumergir su tallo en ella y haberla colocado en la superficie de su cajonera, se la quedo mirando por un buen rato.

Definitivamente ha sido la noche de Halloween más extraña que haya vivido jamás.

Eleazar parecía misterioso a simple vista, aunque eso no significaba que fuera alguien malo, al contrario. Era una persona que la estaba pasando muy mal, fue en ese preciso momento en el que Súper Mikey llegó al rescate. Y aunque eso no justificaba que el niño le haya dado una rosa como agradecimiento… sentía que no le haría las preguntas que anhelaba saber respondidas por un buen tiempo.

—Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo Eleazar… - Le susurró a la rosa, como si esta le enviara el mensaje espiritualmente al pequeño niño.

—¡Mikey apúrate! – Donnie le grito desde la sala principal. - ¡La película ya empezó!

—¡Ya voy Donnie! – A paso veloz salió en dirección hacia sus amigos. No sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Y aquella rosa que en el silencio se quedó… un pequeño brillo emitió.

FIN

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**Por favor díganme que esto cuenta como un fic de Halloween, si no, ¿Pos ya qué? **

**Al menos me alegra que lo hayan leído. **

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Que tal vez se me antojen contestarlos. :D**

**¡UN BESO A TODOS! :D ¡Y Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
